The present invention relates generally to generation of heat, and can be used for producing heat energy in industry, agriculture, private sector, etc.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the Inventor's Certificate of the Soviet Union No. 1,703,924. In this device, heating is performed because of loss of hydraulic energy for whirl formation and friction in a flow of recirculating liquid. Mechanical energy due to the rotation of a working wheel of a blower is converted initially into a hydraulic energy and then into a thermal energy. This device however has a disadvantage that there is no braking element which allows sufficient withdrawal of the thermal energy.
Another device is disclosed in patent of Belarus No. 682, in which the efficiency is increased because a liquid is introduced into a closed loop of an accelerator in the form of a cyclone connected with a pump by an injection pipe, with a device for braking of liquid at the outlet of the cyclone. This device however has a disadvantage that in order to provide sufficient braking of liquid, the braking element must be exactly designed for a predetermined pump type and its hydraulic characteristics.